1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of forming a semiconductor device, and more particularly to a method of forming the microstructures in a semiconductor device through a multiple photolithography and etching process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fabrication of microstructures requires tiny elements of precisely controlled size formed in a material layer of an appropriate substrate such as semiconductor substrate/layers, dielectric layers and/or metal layers. These tiny elements are generated by patterning the abovementioned substrate/layers, for instance, by performing photolithography and etching processes. For this purposes, in conventional semiconductor techniques, a mask layer is formed on the target, and these tiny elements are defined in the mask layer and followed by being transferred to the target layer. Generally, the mask layer may include or is formed by means of a layer of photoresist that is patterned by lithographic process and/or patterned hard mask including the patterns transferred from the patterned photoresist.
As feature sizes are decreased by the complexity of currently integrated circuits, the existing single patterning process has met its bottleneck to successfully render the features. That is, the overlay accuracy and the resolution among this feature have to push the lithographic limit further to create even smaller, more densely packed devices. Therefore, it is still urgent to those of skilled in the art to develop or improve the conventional scheme for these tiny elements.